


we're getting dressed up from the waist down

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Photo Shoots, steve does a photoshoot and bucky and natasha get horny when they see the pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Bucky and Natasha watch the results of Steve's photo shoot with their friends





	we're getting dressed up from the waist down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! It's been a very long time I wrote a StuckyNat smut fic and I really have been itching to do one.   
> Title comes from "Downtown" by Kids of 88
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters own

The first thing that Bucky and Natasha saw when they entered the Avengers Tower was everyone crowding around a giant monitor.

“What’s going on,” the former brainwashed assassin asked.

“Oh goodie, you two got here just in time,” Tony smiled as he brought his attention back to the monitor. “You two don’t wanna miss this.”

“What happened?” Natasha sat next to Bucky on the couch.

“Cap did his very first single photo shoot!” Clint grinned as he arrived with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Bucky raised a brow. “A photo shoot? Don’t we usually do them, for charity or something?”

“Yeah, but as a  _ team _ ,” Tony emphasized, “this time Cap got his own photo shoot. I mean yeah it’s a big blow to my ego.” The billionaire grunted as Pepper elbowed him. “But this one’s different.”

“How different,” now Bucky was interested.

“Well Steve did a photo shoot for a company to advertise their clothing line.” Wanda spoke up.

“When did Steve ever do advertising?”

Bucky snorted at Natasha’s question. “Babe, you forgot that Stevie sold war bonds.”

“Of course Rogers was reluctant, but the CEO is an avid Captain America fan. So he promised Steve that he would donate 20% of the profit to a charity of his choice,” said Sam.

“What sort of company is this?” Natasha asked.

“It’s a popular men’s clothing company. The outfits that Steve is wearing are tailored to his physique and he’s allowed to keep them,” said Pepper as she was reading some emails on her phone. “And so far, the company loves Steve as their model.”

“Though Rogers told them it was going to be one time thing,” Tony sighed in mocked disappointment.

“Where’s Steve by the way,” Bucky looked around for the super soldier.

“He’s in your guys room talking to the CEO at the current moment,” Wanda answered.

“Alright, enough chit chat, I wanna see these pics and I’m sure everyone else does….especially those two.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky and Natasha.

“Stark,” Natasha growled.

“Easy red, just a little fun that’s all. FRIDAY the pictures please!”

_ ‘You got it boss’ _

Everyone gasped at the first picture. It was Steve wearing thick rimmed glasses, he was leaning on a bookshelf and he was posing while pretending to read a book. He wore a gray button down shirt with black slacks. Next picture was of Steve holding up a piece of chalk as he was pretending to write on a board. This one he wore a dark blue cardigan with a white button down and khakis and the same glasses. The picture coming up was of Steve donning a dark red blazer, a burgundy button down and dark red slacks. In this picture they had him pose as if he was putting the jacket on. Next picture had Natasha gasping and Bucky gripping his pants. Steve was leaning against a brick wall and donning a light gray button down with a dark gray vest on top with gray slacks. The picture had him pushing his hair up and the camera caught his perfect chiseled jaw. 

“Oh my,” Pepper gasped at the following picture.

Steve was wearing a navy button down shirt with only the top three undone. His dog tags hanging around his neck and wearing black slacks. The pose he was doing had him on a chaise lounge chair, one hand on the back of the chair and his legs spread. Natasha could feel herself getting wet and Bucky bit his lip at the sight. 

“Holy shit,” Sam cursed at the picture that popped up.

Steve had a black leather jacket on with a white dress shirt underneath it, the top two buttons undone. He was wearing dark blue jeans on, but the cameraman had Steve in a pose with a cigarette in his mouth, a cocky smirk and leaning on the handlebar of the bike.

“Fuck why does he have to look so hot,” Bucky curse under his breath. 

_ ‘Next picture is the last one’ _ FRIDAY spoke up.

“Thank god,” Natasha didn’t know what she would do if there were gonna be more pics. 

She cursed in Russian as did Bucky as the final picture showed up.

“Well they certainly left the best for last,” Clint murmured as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Agree,” Wanda nodded in agreement.

The final picture Steve had the thick rimmed glasses on again. He was wearing a three piece suit that definitely showed off his impressive physique. Black blazer with black slacks, a black vest and a white dress shirt. What made this photo even better was Steve was shown untying his tie, he looked like he had a predatory gait as if he was ready to ravage someone.

Everyone let out a deep breathe as the slideshow was finally done.

“Well it really is a damn shame that cap only did this once,” Tony teased.

Everyone watched as Bucky and Natasha got up and headed to their floor.

“Well they certainly weren’t subtle,” Sam snickered while Wanda rolled her eyes.

*****

Once Natasha and Bucky arrived at their floor and opened their door, they both spotted Steve wearing that same damn suit that he wore on that final photo shoot. His hair was tousled, those stupid thick rimmed glasses were still on and that tie was loosened.

“Listen, I told you I’m not interested in another photo shoot.” Steve was pacing around the living room with his phone against his ear. “It was bad enough that these photos are embarrassing for me!” Steve growled and that was the last of Bucky and Natasha’s resistance.

Bucky took the phone away from Steve, “He’ll call you back later.” Hitting the hang up button, Bucky tossed the phone on the couch. 

“When did you guys-” Steve’s question was cut short the moment Natasha pulled him for a kiss by tugging his tie. 

Bucky pressed himself behind Steve and tilted the blonde’s head back so he could kiss him. Steve pulled away from his lovers, flushed and the glasses looking a bit crooked on his face.

“W-what’s going on?” He composed himself. “Not that I don’t mind this.”

Natasha blushed, “We saw the pictures from the photoshoot.”

Steve’s lips turned into a ‘O’, “Aw shit you guys saw them.”

“Yu _ p _ ,” Bucky’s lips popped on the ‘p’ and cupped his boyfriend’s dick through the seams of the dress slacks. “Gotta say, I’m  _ extremely _ pleased with how they came out.”

“Oh yes,” Natasha purred and stroke Steve’s shirt. “Especially that last picture, how you looked like you were ready to ravage someone.”

Steve’s face reddened, “Well I had to imagine real hard,” he moaned as Bucky was stroking him through the slacks.

“What did you have to imagine Stevie?” The other super soldier nipped his neck.

“I...I had to,” the blonde was having difficulty speaking. 

“What did you imagine Steve,” Natasha licked his neck 

“I imagined myself getting ready to fuck both of you in that picture. The cameraman wanted me to look like I was about to seduce someone.”

Natasha giggled and kissed his cheek, “Well you did a swell job on that love. Those pictures,” she grabbed Steve’s left hand and placed it between her legs, “made me oh so wet.”

“And I’m swelling over here,” Bucky was grinding his hardened erection against Steve’s leg. 

“Bed,” Steve breathed out. 

The other two nodded and guided him to their room. Steve was pushed onto the bed and Natasha straddled his hips while Bucky got their shoes and socks off. Steve rolled them over so Natasha was underneath him, the moment Steve was about to take off the jacket, Bucky stopped him.

“Nope, keep them on.”

Steve raised a brow, “You want me to keep them on?” He let out an oomph as Natasha placed him on his back.

“Yes, everything stays on while we fuck you,” she grinned and then kissed him. “But first things first.”

Bucky pinned Steve’s wrists above his head and Natasha used his tie to bind them against the headboard.

“You guys do know I can break these right?”

Bucky smirked, “We know, so you better behave if you wanna get fucked.”

Natasha patted his cheek and Steve watched his two lovers kiss at the front of the bed. He watched as they helped one another out of their clothes leaving them naked. Steve could feel his cock straining against his slacks. 

“See how wet Natalia is seeing you like this,” Bucky showed Steve their lover’s dripping pussy. “So wet seeing you in those damn photos.” Natasha gasped as Bucky slipped his right index finger inside of her. “So wet and tight.”

“I can say the same for you James.” Bucky groaned against her shoulder, “So hard and dripping with so much come.”

Steve’s mouth was salivating at the sight. God he really wanted to break his restraints but couldn’t. He watched as Natasha got on her knees and started to lick Bucky’s cock. The soldier groaned and his metal hand gently grabbed a few of her red hair. His hips bucked as one of her hands was circling his anus while another cupped his balls. 

“Such a damn good multi-tasker Natalia.” 

Steve whined a bit as he shifted his hips. His slacks were definitely getting wet, thank god he didn’t have to give them back. 

“You taste so good James,” she purred and licked the slit of his cock. “I love the taste of you and Steve.” Bucky moaned as she took all of him in her mouth. His knees were buckling as she massaged his balls while sucking him. A growl escaped his lips as the redhead moaned around his cock. 

“Love when you do that darling.” Steve’s eyes widened as Natasha stopped sucking Bucky and relaxed her throat as he began to fuck her mouth. “Bet you love it when I do that, don’t you? Love me fucking that pretty mouth of yours.”

Natasha moaned and started to finger herself. Bucky shouted as he came down her throat and Natasha swallowed his load. 

“On the bed dear heart.” Natasha grinned and kneeled on the edge of the bed. Bucky pulled her closer, her legs hanging off the bed while her face was near Steve’s straining cock. “Gonna eat you out while Stevie watches. Make sure he watches dear and that he doesn’t break that nice tie of his.”

“Fucking teases,” the blonde super soldier murmured.

“Only serves you right, those pictures made us hot and bothered. So it’s only right you feel the same way.” Natasha moaned the moment Bucky placed his mouth on her. 

Steve let out a strangled cry as Natasha placed a gentle hand on his clothed cock. She stroked it in time with Bucky licking her pussy. Natasha let’s out a mewl as Bucky places his metal hand on her hip as he continues to eat her out. Thanks to his enhance sense of smell, Steve can smell their arousal mingling in the air. He whimpers as Natasha stops touching him the moment Bucky has two fingers inside of her because she’s just so damn wet. Steve watches with intensity, he watches the way Bucky licks her and the expressions on Natasha’s face. His favorite expression is when she bites her lips the moment she comes. 

Bucky pulls away and licks his lips. “Suck Stevie off while I fuck you Natalia.”

With a slow nod, she pulls Steve’s slacks low enough that his boxer briefs shows. She gives the blonde a smile and kisses his straining cock through the cotten. Steve lets out a sigh of relief as his cock is finally free. Natasha giggles as she fingers the drool of come that leaks from his cock. 

“Remember Steve, no breaking the tie.” The redhead grins at him before slowly taking his cock in her mouth, inch by torturous inch.

“Oh fucking shit,” Steve groaned as his hands clenched as Natasha licked the length of his cock while her lips were wrapped around him.

Bucky chuckled at the sight. He had to applaud for Steve’s restraints. Normally the blonde resisted being tied up because he loved to touch them both. This time, Steve decided to follow instructions. Bucky aligned his cock with Natasha’s glistening pussy and gave a hard thrust that made her moan around the blonde’s cock in which caused him to curse. Bucky’s movements gave an onset of reactions and truly tested Steve’s determination to not rip the goddamn tie apart. Bucky pulled out slowly making Natasha release Steve and whimper in protest. 

“Now now Natalia, it’s not nice to ignore our handsome blonde over there.” Bucky curled over her and cupped her chin. “Look at him Natalia.” And so she did, the sight made her wetter. Sweat dripping down his face and the glasses he was wearing were getting a bit foggy. His hair was matted and his face all red. Steve’s pupils were blown wide and there was a thin ring of blue. 

Natasha took Steve back in her mouth as Bucky continued his pounding. 

“God Natalia, you’re so fucking tight,” Bucky hissed as her walls clamped down on him. “Make Stevie come Natalia, and then you can come.”

Natasha doubled her efforts into pleasing the blonde. She sucked the tip of his cock while her hand stroked the base. Steve bit his lip as he felt his balls tightened up and groaned as he released in her mouth. 

“That’s a good girl, now come for me Natalia,” Bucky rubbed her throbbing clit. She moaned out his name and came. It took a couple of more thrusts for Bucky to come in Natasha. Looking up, he grinned as the tie was still in tact. “Good job Stevie, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you think so Natalia.”

“Oh yes he does James. He still has to make up for making us so damn horny.” She rubbed Steve’s cock against her flushed pussy. 

“What do you want Steve to do next love.”

Natasha grinned and stroked the blonde’s check. “I want him to eat me out.” She took the glasses off and dropped them on the floor. 

Steve’s nose flared at the sight of Natasha’s pussy on top of his face. He could see drips of Bucky’s come slowly dripping down. 

“Go easy on him Natalia,” Bucky grabbed the lube that was on the nightstand.

She let out a giggle, “You know he likes it rough, don’t you captain?”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve grinned.

Steve honed onto her clit the moment she sat on his face. She gripped his knuckles as her lips suckled on her clit. She panted as his tongue lapped at her folds. Steve groaned at the mix taste of Bucky and her own juices. God he could never get over their taste, he loved it even more when they were mixed. It was the greatest thing he ever taste. The blonde cried out as Bucky inserted a lubed finger into his ass. Natasha stroked his hair to relax him as Bucky added another finger in. The redhead let out a sigh as she enjoyed her boyfriend happily eating her out. Looking over her shoulder, Bucky gave her a grin as he pumped his fingers in and out of Steve’s ass.

“Enjoying yourself?”

She gave him a grin of her own, “You know it. Ah Steve…” The blonde had a little trick of circling her clit so gently with the tip of his tongue and it drove her insane and shake with pleasure. God she really wished she had Steve’s thick fingers in her right now. She wanted to feel those calluses rubbing against her walls. 

Natasha was gripping Steve’s hair as she could feel herself getting ready to come. But before she could, Bucky pulled her away.

“J-James!” She glared at him, earning a low rumble of laughter from the man. “What the hell?!”

“Just didn’t want you to come,” he had her leaning against his chest, “Steve does she still have some of my come in her?” Natasha shivered as he pry those flushed lips around and Steve just nodded. “Good, because I want him to come inside of you with my come still there. Don’t you want to be filled with both of us Natalia.”

“God yes,” she breathed. 

“Lay on the bed dearest.” Natalia nodded and laid next to Steve and smiled at the blonde as he looked at her.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey yourself,” he grinned, his red lips glistening with hers and James’ juices.

Bucky leaned over and undid the tie, they both took one of Steve’s wrists and rubbed it, helping him to gain the feeling back in his hands.

“Now Stevie, I want you to kneel between Natalia’s legs. You’re gonna fuck her while I fuck you. And you’re gonna get fucked by the both of us in this suit, you got it?” Bucky tugged on Steve’s hair.

“Yes sir,” Steve moaned as Bucky stroked his cock.

Natasha welcome Steve into her arms as she pulled him down for a kiss. “Mmm, I really like you in this three piece suit.” He blushed at her compliment. 

Steve guided his cock into her pussy and groaned as he was deep inside. Bucky gave Steve a few minutes before he slipped his own cock into his ass. The blonde groaned at the feel of Bucky’s cock inside of his ass and Natasha’s walls wrapped around his own cock. Natasha wrapped her legs around her lovers, allowing Bucky to thrust his cock deeper into Steve. The blonde gripped Natasha’s hips as they both fucked him from both his ends. He submitted to them both and allowed them to use his body for their own pleasure and for his own. 

“Now, now Stevie, you gotta put some effort into it as well,” Bucky stilled his movements to allow Steve take control.

The blonde fucked himself onto Bucky’s cock and into Natasha’s pussy. Steve sighed as his lovers touched him, Bucky’s thumb on his lips and Natasha’s hands sliding underneath the vest and shirt, her hands roaming all over his chest. 

“Love it when you fuck yourself onto us. You can’t help it, can’t you?” Bucky whispered in his ear. His metal hand stilled Steve’s movement and Bucky took control of fucking Steve. He stopped so he could sit on the back of his thighs, he pulled Steve onto his cock and Natasha took her position on Steve’s lap.

The blonde threw his head against Bucky’s shoulder as Natasha rode them both.

“Look at her Stevie, just look at our beautiful ballerina.” 

Steve opened his eyes. He drank in the sight of Natasha’s beautiful tits bouncing. He licked his lips. Natasha looked down and smiled at both of her soldiers. 

“Tasha, love you look so fucking gorgeous right now.”

She giggled and kissed Steve’s cheek, “You don’t look bad yourself soldier.”

“And both of you look amazing,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s neck. 

“Touch me Steve,” she placed his hands on her breasts as she grinded onto his cock. 

She moaned as she then felt Bucky’s flesh finger on her clit. The redhead gripped onto Steve’s shoulder as she came.

“Come Steve, wanna feel you come inside me sweetie.” Natasha was grinding against his cock.

“Best not to keep a lady waitin’ Stevie,” Bucky massaged his balls.

Steve let out wail as he came deep inside of the redhead on top of him. Natasha shuddered as she felt his seeds. She fell onto the covers, she spread her legs showing the boys the mess they made. Steve shivered at the sight, he itched to draw the sight before him. 

“No drawing at the moment Steve, I have yet to come in this lovely ass of yours.” Bucky had Steve lay on Natasha. His head resting on her stomach as the other soldier began to pound him with unrestrained strength. Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s jacket and used them like reigns. Steve let out a muffled cry as he came onto the sheets. Bucky growled as he finally came in Steve’s ass. He pulled out slowly and laid next to Natasha. All three were panting after their coupling. 

“Is this gonna happen every time I wear a three piece suit,” Steve rested his chin on Natasha’s stomach.

She chuckled and brushed his hair. “Maybe.”

“Or if you do another one of those photos hoots.” Bucky’s metal arm rested over his head. “Actually, no more photo shoots for you.”

“Agreed,” said Natasha. 

“Well can I show you both the bit more provocative photos I took today?”

“Tell me you’re lying,” the redhead tugged on Steve’s hair.

He let out a yelp, “You know I’m a shit liar.”

“Steve, you little shit,” Bucky playfully whacked the blonde with the pillow he was leaning on. “Go get your phone.”

With a bit of a stumble, Steve adjusted his boxer briefs and slacks before heading over to the living room to fetch his phone. 

“What do you think could be worse than that lost picture that we saw,” Natasha laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Knowing Steve, something that’ll definitely rile us both.” 


End file.
